


A Day in Maysville

by Ariadne (Ariadnem)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best fiance ever, Flashbacks, Love by the river, M/M, Mag is fabulous, Magnus is the best designer, Malec Love, Malec loves coffee, Mama Lightwood's cake is the best, Maysville Oneshot, Ohio River, Picnic by the river, Romantic Alec, Stubborn Magnus, Supportive Love, True Love, Under the oak tree, Vivre le fluff!, alternative universe, middle of nowhere, this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadnem/pseuds/Ariadne
Summary: Magnus is overly stressed because of work and Alec is going to do everything he can to help him relax.





	A Day in Maysville

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malec_hun (orsoly_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsoly_writes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maysville](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972359) by [malec_hun (orsoly_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsoly_writes/pseuds/malec_hun). 



> Disclaimer: Maysville is not my story. I didn’t write it. I didn’t come up with the idea. I just helped with betaing it as far as my poor knowledge of English allowed me to. 
> 
> I've tried to keep it as clean as possible, but any mistakes you might/will find are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Ari

Magnus was in diva mode. It wasn’t that he liked to behave like that, it was just that he was on a horrible deadline and it was safer for everybody, Alec included, to simply leave him alone as he sorted himself out. He’d been running around all day among orders and needles and fabric and sequins and glitter and no one in Maysville had been able to see his face yet.

Alec had been the only one brave enough. He’d come with an offering of coffee loaded with cinnamon and fresh pastries from the coffee shop. He’d also been the smartest for as soon as Magnus snarled at him, he gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head and had left Magnus’ workshop and the man to his own devices at once.

It wasn’t a pretty sight for Alec, not because Magnus looked less like himself and more like an angry dog who would bite at the slightest provocation. It was a matter of him not wanting to see his fiancé so stressed out and catching very little sleep. However, and for the sake of everyone around them, it was better safe than sorry.

Not even Clary and her little girl had been spared from Magnus’ moodiness. To be fair, Alec thought, Magnus wasn’t moody. He was just dealing with one thing too many at the moment.

It wasn’t either that Magnus wasn’t grateful because he knew for a fact that he was. Jocelyn was perhaps the one person Magnus had truly let in. She’d come with her love and expertise and had, little by little, managed to go past the ice and had helped Magnus. No one in Maysville, Alec was sure of this, was neither willing nor prepared to deal with Magnus Bane designer unique. He’d received a commission from a high profile celebrity after the success of his brand and of his blog being cited as the place to go to for fashion advice. This celebrity had even traveled in town, had stayed in the Herondale Inn and had sauntered around with so many ideas and requirements that Magnus had told Alec he shouldn’t have accepted the job at all. However, he needed the exposure if only to prove to himself he could do it.

Alec knew things could get challenging, but at the same time, he hoped Magnus could manage. He knew, he was one-hundred percent certain his beloved was going to, but at the same time, he was seeing how Magnus’ strong will was slowly faltering, and there wasn’t a soul who could understand him but him.

He had stopped bringing Church downstairs to be around him, and the Chairman, well, he’d rather keep them both away. They’d be better off with Alec right then, he thought.

That night, in particular, Magnus had lowered the curtains to his studio and had set his coffee maker to make a big pot of dark coffee after he’d drank the one Alec had brought for him earlier. He was determined not to leave that studio until he could at least drape the skirt he was working over that body thing Alec could not even name.

He smiled at the memory and lowered his head. He was at the office in the coffee shop and Magnus was just a few feet away, in his studio, next door and was pretty much unreachable at the moment, which was tremendously frustrating at the moment. The only time they’d managed to drag him out of the studio had been last Friday for dinner at Clary and Jace’s. That bit of normalcy didn’t last much, though. The second Alec killed the engine of the ranger, Magnus was already running into his studio.

The one thing Alec hadn’t budged on was allowing Magnus to stay over at the studio. He’d dragged him every night to their home and had forced him into bed, tucking him in and making sure to hold him until early in the morning the next day when he didn’t find him sleeping next to him but already working by the time he went out for his morning run.

That kind of workload was killing not only Magnus but also him. It wasn’t only that he wasn’t spending enough time with Magnus. They’d made it work all those years apart. It was more a matter of him seeing Magnus overexert himself, and getting grumpy and miserable in the process.

That wouldn’t just do.

Besides, Alec remembered clearly a promise he’d made to Magnus a long time ago. One, he wasn’t going to break now, even if Magnus didn’t remember it whatsoever.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Flashback_ **

_“Magnus! Magnus!” Alec walked into Jocelyn’s craft room in a rush. He was sure Magnus was there lost among seas of fabric and thread and could only laugh when he saw his boyfriend exactly like that. There was fabric not only around Magnus, but also around his shoulder and across his lap, but there was that one piece of something sheer over his head. Alec smiled at how adorable Magnus looked and rushed to him, crouching in front of Magnus._

_“Hey,” he whispered but was only met with an exasperated look by a frustrated Magnus._

_“Hmp,” Magnus grunted and dived to the side, looking for something underneath some more fabric._

_“I didn’t know Jocelyn had so much of this,” he muttered, grabbing a piece of something soft that slithered off his fingers as soon as he touched it._

_“What do you want, Alexander?” Magnus asked, but this time, he wasn’t looking at him, which hurt, but he knew better than throwing a tantrum at his overstressed boyfriend._

_“For starters, you,” the confidence in his voice made Magnus turn to look at him but he turned away equally quick, a slight smirk showing on his face, “but since I know that’s not possible right now, I’m kidnapping you. You’re coming with me. Now.”_

_“No way, José. I’m busy; even you can see that,” Magnus sentenced opening his arms and showing the place and everything around it._

_“I can and you’re still coming with me. Chop chop. Move that butt of yours and come with me.”_

_“No.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I said no, Alexander.”_

_Alec didn’t wait. After their banter, he stood up and removed everything he could from Magnus and tossed it aside. He then grabbed the man from his arms and lifted him from where he was sitting and threw him over his shoulder. Magnus was squirming, moving and trying to get off Alec without much success._

_“Let me go! Alexander! Put me down!”_

_Alec had just laughed and done as told, leaving him by the stairs. He smiled at Magnus with as much love as he could muster—which was a lot—and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead._

_“You have two minutes. Either you make yourself presentable or I’ll drag you out of this house like that right now,” he said, knowing fully well Magnus would never allow him to. He saw him move his hands to his hair and looking at his clothes and then run to his room. “Two minutes and counting!”_

_Alec was glad Luke and Jocelyn weren’t at the house right then._

_When Magnus came from his room, he’d changed his shirt and shoes and had fixed his hair as much as time allowed him to. Alec gave him a big smile and kissed him full on the lips, savoring their touch and their minty taste._

_“Off we go,” he whispered in Magnus’ ear before pulling him towards the door. Once there Magnus made him stop._

_“I still have a lot to do...I mean—“_

_“I know but you’ve been locked up in the craft room for a long time. Come, get a bit of rest, and come back better and improved. Your family will thank you for taking the break and your work will be even better once you’re rested and can look at it with fresh eyes,” Alec cupped Magnus’ face and spoke against his lips, “and I’ll look after you, you don’t have to do this alone. I can’t thread a needle for the life of me, but I’m always going to be here for you and that’s a promise, okay?”_

_Magnus simply nodded before responding to Alec’s kiss._

**_End of Flashback_ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Alec hung up the phone, got up from his desk, and walked out of his office. The coffee shop was still busy and after making sure Daisy didn’t need anything from him, he left. He walked by Magnus’ studio and noticed the curtains still low. He shook his head before lowering it and got on his ranger, driving away.

When he came back an hour later, he got a box from the backseat and went up to their home. He made sure Church and the Chairman had enough food and water for the night, he cleaned their litter box, and turned on the lamp of the living room, leaving a soft, golden light there. He didn’t want the cats to be alone and in the dark.

Alec set the contents of the box in a basket and covered it with one of the tablecloths his mom had given him at the housewarming reunion he and Magnus had when they officially moved in together and everybody found out about the loft and the studio and everything that was going on between them. He had his brow furrowed and was thinking that perhaps this whole thing was a bad idea, but well, if Magnus wasn’t going to make anything about it, it was his dutiful task as his boyfriend to do it for him.

Well, that was if he survived Magnus’ wrath.

He went downstairs and left the basket in the trunk of the ranger. He made sure he had everything else he needed and checked his keyring for the keys to Magnus’ studio.

Alec took a deep breath before using the key to open the door.

The lights were bright all over the place. The kitchenette was dirty with forgotten coffee cups and wraps from takeout in the sink and there were fabric and stuff all over the area. Alec could see a long string of sequins and that sort of fabric Magnus loved to put under skirts to make them fluffy. He was careful with every step he took and noticed that the studio was a modern recreation of Jocelyn’s craft room from so many years ago. He sighed as he walked toward Magnus who was sitting by the windowsill, his back against the wall, the mannequin next to him, and different fabrics turned into shreds.

“Someone reported my murderous actions?” Magnus asked without looking at him and Alec’s heart sunk by just looking back at him.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Alec asked and crouched in front of him.

Magnus opened his eyes and shook his head. Alec tilted his and cupped his face with a hand, noticing how Magnus leaned against it.

“That bad, huh?”

“I don’t think I can make this,” Magnus confessed. The diva behavior was gone. There was no more shouting and demanding for peace and quiet; there was just Magnus and his version of defeat. “I’ve finally met my match,” he said with such sadness, Alec felt for him.

“Nah, you’re Magnus Bane, designer extraordinaire and fiance to one Alec Lightwood, and from what I’ve heard, he’s your biggest cheerleader.”

“Would this Alec Lightwood you mention do cheers for me in his boxers only?” Magnus said looking at him mischievously.

Alec laughed wholeheartedly, wrinkles forming around his eyes, and he stood up, offering Magnus his hand.

“Come with me,” he said. Magnus looked at him and shook his head.

“No. I don’t deserve you in boxers only. I failed. This was supposed to be my version of a dinosaur for her to ride in Times Square. People were supposed to notice.”

“I think you need a break. Now, either you come with me on your own or I’ll throw you over my shoulder and make you,” he said with a serious face, making Magnus look at him in the eye.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I have before,” Alec stretched his hand a little more, moving his head toward it and Magnus caved, taking it.

“Go freshen up. I’ll wait for you.”

“Déjà vu!” Magnus said, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Sorta. Now go. Don’t make me take you out like that. You don’t want the whole town see you with your makeup all smeared and with yesterday’s clothes,” Alec pleaded, his hands on Magnus’ shoulders.

“I won’t be ready in two minutes this time.”

“Just come with me. I’ll wait.”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Flashback_ **

_Alec drove all the way to the Lightwood house but they didn’t see anyone. They went to the kitchen where there was a basket on the island. Alec took it in silence and held Magnus’ hand again, leading the way down to the oak tree at the end of the garden._

_He saw Magnus as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The night air was fresh and the sound of crickets was relaxing enough for Magnus to lie against the tree and have a break._

_“Don’t you fall asleep on me,” Alec said when he sat next to him and opened the basket._

_“Your mom’s cake?” Alec simply nodded and looked at him with tenderness. He loved how Magnus’ eyes opened wide and how he was suddenly awake enough to almost jump all over waiting for a piece._

_“I was supposed to bring it to you later, but Luke said you’ve been buried in the craft room. Magnus, if you fail to grant time to the things you care about, you’ll forget why you’re working so hard at all,” Alec exhaled when he was done and held the cake for Magnus to take it._

_“I know...I’m just...I want to finish the portfolio. My hands tingle from just wanting to create and then all of a sudden I was empty. I...I’m sorry,” he muttered and Alec hugged him._

_“I just want you to be careful, for you and for me too.  I’d hate to see you get sick, you know?”_

_“Why? I’d thought you’d look after me…” Magnus told him faking being hurt.”_

_“Look after you? Always. But you gotta help me, here.”_

_“I know. I promise.”_

_They ate their cake and lay down on the grass. They talked and laughed and counted fireflies as they flew by when night came._

_Magnus fell asleep in Alec’s arms and he let him. It was very late when he got him home and called Luke to let him now he was going to spend the night._

**_End of Flashback_ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  


Alec was driving and Magnus barely noticed when they passed the Lightwood state. He simply closed his eyes and Alec touched his hand here and there, whenever he needed to use the gear shift. It was mid-afternoon and it was getting colder at that time of the year but Magnus seemed content. He’d changed his clothes and had come with his face utterly bare of makeup and simple jeans, his beloved Converse, and a long-sleeved shirt. He’d told Alec he was leaving his phone in the studio and he’d been grateful. Magnus needed this time away from the studio and everyone. He was sure there were a dozen phone calls from Jocelyn and Clary offering their help.

When they made it to the place he’d wanted to show Magnus, he caressed his face with the back of his hand. Magnus had fallen asleep at some point in the drive and Alec didn’t want to wake him up with a scare.

“Are we here?” Magnus asked but took a moment to focus, “this ain’t the Lightwood house,” he finally said, covering his eyes one more time.

“Nope. This is my favorite spot by the Ohio River, come, I’ll show you,” Magnus leaned his head against the seat and Alec got off. He came to the other side and opened the door for him, unfastening the seat belt around Magnus. “Come, love, I promise it’d be worthy.”

Magnus turned to look at him without setting foot outside the car. Alec came closer, getting comfy in between his legs and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Worthy, huh?”

“Absolutely,” Alec answer, smiling against Magnus’ lips, before giving him a longer kiss.

Alec moved away from him and went to the back of the car. He heard the passenger door as Magnus closed it and waited for him. He took the infamous date blanket and gave it to Magnus, while he got the basket out along with another blanket and a couple of cushions he’d got from his old room.

“I know that basket,” Magnus said before opening his eyes wide, “Maryse’s cake!”

“The whole meal, actually,” Alec announced before closing the trunk door and showing Magnus the way to where they were going.

“How long have you been planning this for?” Magnus asked and Alec noticed how he hugged the blanket tightly against his chest.

“I called my mom before lunch and went to see her while I left you on your own. She was worried. We’re all worried.”

“Alexander…”

“No need. I know you. Once you get your head into something, you forget about the whole world. I’m lucky you love me for my coffee or I wouldn’t even see you at all,” he said with a sad voice.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said and Alec’s heart stopped for the tiniest second when Magnus’ hand rested on his arm, “this is just…”

“Important, I know. I just worry you’re not looking after yourself like you promised me back in the day,” Alec kissed him on the cheek, staying there for an extra moment to inhale and take his scent in.

“I am. I promise. That’s why I stopped tonight. I was going to come home and snuggle with you until all the tiredness was gone,” he confessed, making Alec look at him with all the love he could muster.

“Good. Come with me; I’ll give you all the snuggles you want.”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“Exactly,” Alec grinned widely as he said those words and Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec just loved seeing relaxed like that.

 

The place Alec wanted to show Magnus was near a small basin that the river wouldn’t cover. He loved the Ohio River at this time of the year, although he didn’t feel brave enough to dare get in. He noticed Magnus’ tired demeanor and hurried, setting the extra blanket he’d brought on the grass along with the cushions and the basket. He had Magnus sit down in one and got comfortable on the other behind him, he helped Magnus get warm between his legs and let him rest his back against his chest and his head on his shoulder.

Alec put the date blanket around his shoulders and covered Magnus with his arms, enveloping the two of them until Magnus body felt relaxed entirely against his.

“I really don’t think I will make it, Alexander,” Magnus confessed and Alec leaned his head against his fiancé’s. He knew Magnus was doubtful and right then, there wasn’t much he could say that would make him believe otherwise.

Magnus needed time to rest and regroup and once he did, he was sure he would go back to his studio like the unstoppable force he was and was going to emerge triumphantly.

“I can hear the wheels turning in your head, Alexander,” Magnus spoke again and Alec chuckled, tightening his arms around Magnus.

“Would you believe me if I told you I know you will actually make it. You just need this time away from it. You’ll get back to it with fresh eyes and you’ll awe everyone around you.”

At his words, Magnus moved in his arms and kneeled in front of him. Alec saw those beautiful dark eyes of Magnus get even darker, seem more intense, be focused. On him. Magnus was watching him intently. Then, Magnus parted his lips but somehow the words died in his throat.

Alec took him by the chin and kissed him. He felt Magnus as he slowly relaxed and gave in, kissing back fervently. Alec’s hand went down to Magnus’ waist and he brought him against him, making Magnus straddle him.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus muttered as he broke the kiss and let his forehead rest against Alec’s. “You are one man to keep his promises.”

“You remember then?” Alec asked him, more as a reaffirmation than as an accusation.

“Took me ten years and a lot of heartbreak to understand how you love me, of course, I would never forget,” Magnus said. Alec thought for a second that Magnus was going to keep speaking but when he saw him bite his bottom lip. “Are we really in the middle of nowhere?” He asked, a glint in his eyes that Alec hadn’t seen in a while.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and kissed him deeply, bringing down with him. He was exhilarating knowing Magnus was actually in the mood, something he’d been too afraid to consider up to that point.  

However, Magnus was giving to him in kind. Alec looked at him from lowered lashes and saw Magnus so open to receive and so devoted to him that he simply enjoyed the view of his beloved feeling all the pleasure he was able to take.

Soon, they were a mess of limbs and bodies. They could only hear their pants and their bodies as skin touched skin. This was different, as their trust in each other was meeting a new high, one in which neither of them knew when one ended and the other began. They kissed, sucked, grabbed and touched each other under the setting sun and then under the moonlight. They were slow at times and hard and fast at others. Their mixed scents overwhelmed their noses and their moans and grunts made them go crazier.

It had been too long, Alec thought, even when he knew it was just a few days since Magnus had been so immersed in his job. And Magnus? He didn’t know what he was thinking but if the way he was grabbing him and holding onto him was any indication, then he was more than certain that Magnus had missed him too.

Every touch, every look, made his mind go blank and his senses heighten.

When their climax overtook them, they called each other’s names against each other lips. They fought to make their breathing even as they continued kissing and smiling, happiness encased in that small basin by the Ohio River, far from everybody who mattered to them, for that night, they needed each other and nothing else.

Alec needed Magnus more than everything. He needed to know things between them were fine beyond their jobs and their everyday duties. He needed to reassure Magnus that he was truly there, that he got him, and was going to look after him. Not only his need for coffee, but also his heart and soul. This man, he loved more than anything. He’d agonized for him; he’d suffered for him. He’d cried and had let go just to have him back in the most magnificent way—all pun intended—and he wasn’t going to let him not know how much he loved him.

Magnus half sat next to him, propping himself on his arm, Alec mirrored him and they laughed wholeheartedly, sated, at ease, more naked looking at each other than their bodies were.

“How come you’d never brought me here since I got back?” Magnus asked. He leaned over, kissing Alec’s nose.

Alec sat fully and turned to look at the river, closing his eyes. Magnus kneeled next to him and Alec brought him forward, making him sit down between his legs and lean his body against his.  Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and rested his chin in the crook of Magnus’ neck. This was what Alec was all for. The tender moments, the instant when Magnus wasn’t the great designer he was but just the man he loved.

Alec kissed him on the temple and let him be still not answering his question.

“Alexander? What’s going on?”

“No one knows I come here every so often when I go from Maysville to Louisville or anywhere else. I stop here and come and sit to listen to the river as it flows to its destination,” he started and closed his eyes, kissing Magnus’ shoulder, “I’ve always wanted to bring you here, to tell you how similar to this river you were. How beautiful under the sun and how strikingly shiny under the moon.”

“Still, why today?” Magnus asked as he caressed Alec’s arm and Alec kissed him from the shoulder all the way to his cheek.

“Because today was the day when you needed to know you will never be forced to anything, like this river, you know where you’re going and whatever the rest of the world thinks you have to do, won’t do. You’ve set your own pace, you have your own course and no one can dictate the path you should take. That’s something I know and learned the hard way.”

Alec could hear Magnus sob and felt his tears falling on his arms.

 “And you know what? That’s okay, Magnus. Only us, the people who love you know that. I know that more than anyone. So, I know that tomorrow when you get back to the studio, you won’t hesitate and do your thing. Nobody can work your magic but you. Your client might be who she is but she’s not you. So go and move your hands over that fabric of yours and wow her and the entire world,” Alec kissed him again and this time Magnus turned, his eyes shining because of his tears and something else.

“Tomorrow?”

“Is that all you heard?”

“It’s all I needed to hear. Let’s go home. I want more of this but in our home and in our bed. I think there’s a place or two we haven’t christened just yet.”

Alec let his head fall back and his laughter was like a roar as Magnus hurried him to get dressed.

“I thought all you wanted were snuggling with me tonight?” Alec said as he pulled his pants up.

“With you, Lightwood? I want it all. Plus, I was promised cheers in boxers if I remember correctly, so move it. We’ve got stuff to attend to,” Magnus said and Alec took him by the wrist, pulling him to him for a kiss.

“I made no such promises,” he stated.

“You can cheer for me without your boxers on, so I like that idea better,” Magnus kissed him quickly and Alec watched him as he put his shoes on and pulled his shirt over his head.

Magnus wasn’t going to change. He would always worry over things and would never stop being his fabulous self. Alec wouldn’t want him to change though. Well, he’d never let him go again, that was for sure. Magnus just didn’t need to know that right then.

“Oh no! Alexander! Your mom’s food!” Magnus cried and Alec shook his head.

“Let’s take it home. I’m sure it’d be better warm,” Alec finished picking up everything and the two of them brought it to the car. Magnus sounded more cheerful than when he’d found him and that was all that mattered.

“Do you want me to help you clean up your murder scene?” Alec asked him as they got in the car and he started it and Magnus smiled.

“You expect me to say no and deprive you of my presence? Of course, I’ll need your help. I can ask Jocelyn help me sort things out later on,” Magnus chuckled the words.

“Conceited much, huh?” Alec teased him and Magnus was serious in an instant.

“Not when it comes to you. I don’t take you for granted, Alexander, but every second with you is everything to me right now and I’ve been so unfair to you these past few days…”

“Nonsense. I didn’t have to force you out today.”

“You promised to look after me one day,” he said in a whisper.

“And you're willing to let me. That’s all we need right now,” Alec held his left hand and brought it to his lips, kissing his ring finger and the ring on it.

“I do love you, Alexander.”

“And I love you, Magnus.”

 

A week later, Magnus’ celebrity came to see him. Alec forced himself to stay in his office at the coffee shop. He was in no state of mind to go and see her after all the stress Magnus had been on for weeks. He also knew Magnus was going to make it and he’d proved it to him the night before when he’d showed him the dress.

He heard the screeches of cars as they drove off and exhaled, not knowing he’d been holding his breath for the longest time.

The bell in the shop chimed and he rested his head on his hands. He hadn’t done any work that morning. He’d been worried about Magnus and the dress and the celebrity and God was that all difficult.

He heard a knock on the door and lifted his head. “Come in!” He said and then Magnus was showing his head through the small opening.

“Hey, there,” he greeted him and Alec smiled broadly.

“How did it all go?” he asked, his voice hoarse and he moved a little to the side, to allow Magnus to lean against the desk by his side.

Magnus exhaled too. He looked tired, but the past few days had been better. He’d let people around him again and had taken Alec’s words to heart. He’d gone back to the studio renewed and with a new perspective and had managed to come up with something that had kept him happy.

“She loved it! I mean...I knew I was being an ass about it and that I was completely overwhelmed and sort of lost but I—”

Alec got up from his chair and crashed his lips against Magnus cutting him off. He was happy and relieved and was absolutely in love with that man.

“I knew it, I knew it, I knew it,” he said in between kisses which Magnus responded readily to.

“Thank you, for trusting in me, and for taking me to the river, and for loving me this much,” Magnus closed his eyes as he spoke and Alec felt reassured himself. He would’ve waited for ten more years just to see this version of Magnus.

“I’m just glad you’re here, with me, letting me love you,” Alec stated, as he rested his forehead against Magnus’

“Listen, do you think we could back to the river? I mean...I’d like to go there and get some time off before I start my next project,” Magnus asked him as he played with the hem of his shirt and Alec could do nothing but smile widely.

“Sure, let me put some food in you first, and then we can go,” he nodded, offering his hand to Magnus, so they walked out of the shop together.

“Sounds like a plan,” Magnus mirrored Alec’s smile before taking Alec’s hand and walking away together.


End file.
